


A Calamitous Journey

by TheBlackCitadel81403



Category: Terraria
Genre: Bosses have Humanoid Forms, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Main Character ain't exactly human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackCitadel81403/pseuds/TheBlackCitadel81403
Summary: I thought of this at late at night. Gonna sleep soon. I hope this turns out good. I'll update other story soon.





	A Calamitous Journey

It was a bright Sunny day in the world of Terra. In the wilderness two people were wandering through the forests. Sunlight was streaming through the leaves, casting shadows upon the ground. The first person was a man named Lyle. He had tan skin, messy brown hair, blue jeans, boots, grey eyes and a grey shirt. The other person was much different. His name was Gan Drayda, and he was not human. He was a Serbis, one of the last in existence. Gan Drayda had Emerald Green eyes with gold specks, light grey skin, silver hair with blue streaks, and a long tail with a hand on the end. No, he was definitely not human. Their reason for being in these woods, was to make a settlement and defeat the monsters of the land. 

"I think this is the place Lyle. Seems nice enough." Gan Drayda said, smiling lightly. His voice was cheerful and a bit high-pitched for his age. He grabbed his Axe from his belt and began cutting down some trees so he could build a house for himself and his Guide. Lyle helped as much as he could, and chopped down a few of the smaller trees. Soon enough they had a small cottage with a few rooms and a basement dug out beneath it. The basement was the crafting room. In the center room was a campfire, and a few chairs, kinda like a kitchen. The left room was the bedroom. Two beds and a few chests. The right room was full of chests for storage. "Your right Gan. It is a pretty nice place to settle. Maybe if you build some more rooms and gather enough money, a Merchant might move in. The first thing you should do right now is find some caves. Ore to mine, and Urns to break. Never know what you'll find." Lyle said, smiling lightly. His voice was smooth and baritone. September was about 20, and Lyle was around 21.

"Right. You've got some good advice Lyle." Gan Drayda said.

"You tell me all the time." Lyle responded with his usual kind smile. Gan Drayda smiles back, as he walked down to the basement. He made himself wooden armor, a wooden bow, a wooden hammer, and a Wooden Boomerang. Once he had the armor equipped, he emerged from the basement and walked to the door. "I'll be back in awhile. Don't burn down the house while I'm gone." Gan Drayda said jokingly, opening the door. With that he walked out and closed the door behind him. It was nearly dark by the time he left, so his pace was brisk as he looked for gel to make torches. He found a few Green Slimes and hacked them to bits with his Copper Shortsword. With the Gel he collected he lit up a torch and continued his walk. Eventually he stumbled into a cave. Literally. He actually fell into it. It was more of a hole than a cave, but there was still some stuff in there. A deposit of tin here, a cluster of Urns there. Not to bad for such a small hole.

Tired, and slightly scared of the dark around him, he got up and climbed out of the hole. He lit up a new torch and began walking briskly back to the cottage. To his right he hear a groaning noise, and knew what it was. A Zombie! A Zombie wielding it's own arm as a sword, smacked Gan Drayda in the face with the jagged shoulder bone of the arm, cutting a long gash across his unprotected face. With a cry of pain, he tumbled to the ground. His wooden armor was creaking and cracking beneath the strain. Blood was running into his mouth and his left eye. His blood was cold and tasted like ash. Holding back tears from the pain, and holding a hand to his bleeding face, Gan Drayda got up and began running again. The Cottage was soon visible in the distance.

, blood and tears streaming down his face, nearly slammed into the door face first as he skidded to a stop. He hurriedly opened the door and entered the cottage, closing it behind him. "Gan Drayda? Is that y- Oh my goodness! Gan, are you okay!?" Lyle asked, eyes widening in alarm. He grabbed his med-kit and ran over to September trying to examine the wound. September removed his hand shakily from the gash, allowing blood to run freely down his face and stain his clothes. Lyle used an antiseptic wipe to disinfect the injury, and then removed Gan Drayda's helmet. He used some gauze to wrap the wound, covering the left eye. He then wrapped the gash again and again to make sure it was secure. "There... That should do it for now." Lyle said, hugging Gan Drayda. "Your alright now."

"Th-thank you..." September said, blushing lightly. He was finally beginning to calm down after his run in with the zombies that prowl the night. He tended to be very childish, especially when scared.

"Your welcome Gan ." Lyle said. "We should probably get some sleep before daylight. I think tomorrow I'll go exploring with you, since I can't leave you alone for more than thirty minutes without you getting into trouble." September nods in agreement, blushing lightly. He walked over to his bed and climbed into it, and Lyle climbed into his own bed. Thus ended the first day of their journey.


End file.
